1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication technique, and it particularly relates to a communication method for conveying an incoming call or signal to a terminal apparatus, and a control apparatus, base station apparatuses and a terminal apparatus utilizing said communication method.
2. Background Technology
In a wireless communication system, communications using a terminal apparatus are enabled when the terminal apparatus is connected to a base station apparatus. Where the terminal apparatus is equipped with a function to allow verbal communications or telephone calls, a position is registered in the wireless communication system to allow the terminal apparatus to receive incoming calls or signals. To register the position, a plurality of base station apparatuses are grouped into groups, thereby forming radio zones. In this formation of radio zones, correspondence relations between terminal apparatuses and the radio zones in which the respective terminal apparatuses are located are stored. Also, when an incoming signal notification arrives at a terminal apparatus, access or call is made to the terminal from all of the base station apparatuses belonging to a particular zone (See Patent Document 1, for instance).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei07-184250.